ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen
Mugen (無限, mugen; Jap Lit Translation, "Infinite,") is the son of Taigen, one of the most powerful beings on the planet Earth. Having been discipled in the arts of Ki control, martial arts, and physical conditioning since he was a child, Mugen has developed exceptional promise to be one of the most skilled and talented warriors of the next generation, next to Rao's 'students. He's known to have a fellow rivalry with Rao's youngest and most promising disciple, 'Jane. Appearance: Mugen is a fit, lithe bodied sixteen year old boy, with a deceiving amount of strength residing within his body. A fair complexion enamors his skin, contrasting the jet black hair and onyx eyes, making especially fetching the majority of girls when mixed with his confident swagger and "bad boy" attitude when in public. His choice clothes usually involve a yellow sleeveless shirt or a white muscle shirt worn underneath a pair of all green, long-sleeved pants and a jacket, with tennis shoes to boot. He doesn't have any other meager possessions other than a pair of ankle weights and a pair of emerald bands strapped tightly around his wrists. Personality: Mugen is a cocky, confident young man. Having spent nearly his entire life learning the extreme martial arts from his father, Taigen, he found a dark fulfillment in gaining the strength and overcoming obstacles in his path. The harder the challenge set before him, the more enjoyment he gets out of trying to succeed in completing it. Despite Mugen being an extremist in his training as a martial artist, he's a relatively normal teenager when "off-duty" as it were. He likes to go hang at the arcade, wasting profusely large sums of quarters trying to get the highest scores. He enjoys taking a dip in a public pool or hanging at the beach. All-around, he enjoys most normal activities, even if he takes them to a mischievious level. That being said, while Mugen will put his foot down and put himself between bullies and their prey, especially when its in regards to females, he won't hesitate in challenging them to fight if he thinks it'd be a challenge to overcome. On the subject of females, Mugen is quite full of himself when it comes to romancing girls with his tough, bad boy attitude, as he often has no problem breaking rules and doing unorthodox things to gain attention or to show off. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Mugen was born with the dark destiny to embody the powers of a human being and don demonic powers that would surpass even his father's. His existence in of itself is a unique one, ever since birth, he had been blessed with an immense level of Ki at his disposal. However, there hadn't been signs throughout the sixteen years of his life of any indication that he can harness or don powers remotely involved with demons. In his childhood, Mugen knew nothing but training underneath his father. A strict man who knew very little sense of comedy or maternal love, Mugen quickly learned to appreciate his dad as he would appreciate a sensei with no blood ties. With time, Mugen quickly grew to love mastering the arts of manipulating Ki, building up his physical strength to inhuman levels, and creating his own unique techniques and styles of combat. Despite this, throughout his teenaged years, Mugen has been able to find time to spend with normal people. Always around his age, Mugen would be seen as the mysterious rebel, the bad boy with incredible skill, a cocky attitude, and dare devil desires. Due to the rarity of long term friends he's possessed, Mugen would always try to make lasting memories in the most extreme and unnatural ways he can think up. Recently, he had been climbing up the ranks with a secret desire he'd meet one person close to his age that he would call a rival. Only vaguely hearing of the one year senior girl prodigy, Jane, part of Rao's School, Mugen high anticipates the day he can lock horns with someone close to his level of skill, and hope to gain a true friend whom he could depend on. Natural Skills/Abilities: Incredible Ki Power: Mugen, since birth, has been the host of an immense reservoir of naturally ambient energy within his body. Through intense training and years of practice, Mugen has been able to call upon his Ki at Will to the point of it being second nature. The force of his energy release is dependant on the volume of his output. Due to several barriers of personalized restraints to keep the full brunt of his power hidden away, available to use at a time where it is more critical to employ, Mugen is only able to show a 10th of his Ki Power at any time. Despite this, Mugen has been able to release punches with enough force to collapse tanks as if they were made of cardboard without the slightest effort of this volume of Ki, and release a volley of energy blasts of said Ki to reduce a city to ashes with the same amount of effort. This amount of control and employment of Ki, allows Mugen to carry a large volume of energy from which can do far more destructive output than what he normally ever calls upon. Inhuman Physical Attributes: Aside from his ability to heighten his physical properties via Ki, Mugen is independantly a very strong entity, to the point of him being labeled a meta-human. Capable of deflecting or catching bullets with just his forefingers, back-handing tank shells and withstanding intense explosions without the comfort of an aura of energy to disperse the damage, Mugen has proven time and again that he is a force to be reckoned with, Ki or no Ki, due to the inhuman training his body has been put through to harness the power of his even more monstrous level of energy dwelling within him. Equipment: Ki Restraints: Martial Art/Ki Techniques: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Dragon Ball Category:Sado Category:Jane Category:Rao Category:Taigen Funzen Category:Ki User